Smiling Crescent
Smiling Crescent is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 single. It is performed by Serika and Miya. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by Yusuke Itagaki. Track List #Overture #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Nagoya Performance Starts! #Alive Factor (アライブファクター) #Persona Voice #Cut. Cut. Cut. #Smiling Crescent #Decided #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Nagoya Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Hora, otsukisama mo waratteru mitai Chotto katamuita konna omoi o Kiiroi fune no hesaki ni kakete Hoshi o watatte ai ni kita no wa Issho ni odotte hoshi katta kara WARUTSU no SUTEPPU wa (un, deux, trois...) Tokei no hari mitai (un, deux, trois...) Kururi (kururi) mawari (mawari) Kane ga naru goro ni kasanatte iru kana Mahou ga mayonaka ni kiechattemo Kokoro ni ne, michiteku yo... yasashii kimochi Nee, otsukisama mo sou omou kashira? Taisetsu dakara sotto kakaete Kiiroi BENCHI, koshikaketeta no Ouji-sama, douka sotto te o tori Issho ni odotte kuremasu you ni Negaigoto, kazoete mitara (kanaetai no wa) Itsudatte tatta hitotsu no (chiisana) yakusoku Mata aimashou tte, itte hoshii na Kanenone ga owattemo, te o kasanetai Mahou wa mayonaka ni kiechau kedo Yukkuri to, michiteku yo... itoshii kimochi Nee, otsukisama mo sou omou desho? Hora, otsukisama mo waratte kureta Crescent moon… like your smile. Crescent moon… like your smile. |-| Color Coded= Serika = Miya = Hora, otsukisama mo waratteru mitai Kane ga naru goro ni kasanatte iru kana Mahou ga mayonaka ni kiechattemo Kokoro ni ne, michiteku yo... yasashii kimochi Nee, otsukisama mo sou omou kashira? Mahou wa mayonaka ni kiechau kedo Yukkuri to, michiteku yo... itoshii kimochi Nee, otsukisama mo sou omou desho? Hora, otsukisama mo waratte kureta Crescent moon… like your smile. Crescent moon… like your smile. |-| Kanji= ほら、お月様も笑ってるみたい ちょっと傾いたこんな想いを 黄色い舟の舳先にかけて 星を渡って会いにきたのは 一緒に踊ってほしかったから ワルツのステップは（un, deux, trois…） 時計の針みたい（un, deux, trois…） くるり（くるり）まわり（まわり） 鐘が鳴る頃に重なっているかな 魔法が真夜中に消えちゃっても 心にね、満ちてくよ…優しい気持ち ねぇ、お月様もそう思うかしら？ 大切だからそっと抱えて 黄色いベンチ、腰掛けてたの 王子様、どうかそっと手を取り 一緒に踊ってくれますように 願い事、数えてみたら（叶えたいのは） いつだってたったひとつの（小さな） 約束 また会いましょうって、言ってほしいな 鐘の音が終わっても、手を重ねたい 魔法は真夜中に消えちゃうけど ゆっくりと、満ちてくよ…愛しい気持ち ねぇ、お月様もそう思うでしょ？ ほら、お月様も笑ってくれた Crescent moon… like your smile. Crescent moon… like your smile. |-| English= Look, it looks like the moon is smiling These feelings are slightly tilted Over the bow of the yellow boat I had come to see you across the stars Because I wanted to dance with you The waltz step (un, deux, trois...) Is like a clock hand (un, deux, trois...) Turning (turning) around (around) I wonder if I can collect the ringing bells around this time? Even if the magic disappears at midnight In my heart, it's waxing... these gentle feelings Hey, does the moon thinks so too, I wonder? So I gently hold my important things As I sat on a yellow bench My prince, please gently take my hand So that I can dance with you When I try counting my wishes (I want them to become true) They always turn into just a single (small) promise "Let's meet again", I want to say it Even if the bell chimes finish ringing, I want our hands to overlap each other Even though the magic disappears at midnight Slowly, it's waxing... these beloved feelings Hey, the moon thinks so too, right? Look, the moon is smiling as well Crescent moon… like your smile. Crescent moon… like your smile. Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ NAGOYA - (performed by: Eri Inagawa and Choucho Kiritani) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA DAY 1 - (performed by: Momo Asakura and Asuka Kakumoto) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ OSAKA DAY 2 - (performed by: Momo Asakura and Saki Ogasawara) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI DAY 1 - (performed by: Momo Asakura and Haruka Yamazaki) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI DAY 2 - (performed by: Momo Asakura and Yukiyo Fujii) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 03 (sung by: Serika Hakozaki×Miya Miyao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Visual Edition (sung by: Miya Miyao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Serika Hakozaki)